


Parental Concerns

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath did his part, now Xander has to figure out a few things...with Spike’s help of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Concerns

”No.”

“Why not?” Plumping up the pillow, Spike sat back against the headboard. He was feeling pleasantly sated from a more than decent shag and the only thing missing was his post-coital cigarette—it didn’t matter what they said, these e-cigarettes were just not the same. The things he did to keep Xander healthy...

“Because you know full well why not. They’re teenagers!”

“Exactly. They probably know where to download this stuff for free! I meant to ask Heath—”

“SPIKE! There will be no asking our _teenage_ son where the best place is to download free porn—gay, straight or demoncentric! Are we clear?”

“Fine! What do _you_ think we should watch then?” Not that he really cared—he was more interested in meeting this Tino and sussing him out. They’d all met in passing but if Heath was bonding to the boy, Spike needed to assess him as a potential ‘clan’ member. A different thing altogether.

“There’s the Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy one where they’re cops or something. Or maybe Fast and Furious 6?”

“Don’t mind that one—nice car that Vin Diesel bloke is driving.”

“Cool, okay, so just food to sort out.”

“None of your vegetarian crap—I don’t care what Red’s been saying about growing boys, Heath needs meat. Especially now—the boy’s turned into a walking hormone.”

“What makes you say that?” Fully aware that if Xander even vaguely imagined that Heath had taken to ‘actively’ listening in on their bedtime shenanigans, all such shenanigans would probably cease completely, Spike had to think hard on what to say. If Heath’s over-active right hand affected Spike’s sex life, someone would be facing his retribution.

“When you told me about this Tino I did a bit more research on physical reactions of Zebatanthons. If you’re right and he’s scent-marking or wanting to, we need to keep an eye that’s all. He’s not dangerous—well he shouldn’t be—just a bit more territorial and teenagery.”

“Teenagery? Ok, I get what that was like—me and linoleum had a great relationship going for a while. What do we do about Tino sleeping over? I mean, I get no pregnancy concerns but shouldn’t we be worried about them going too far? They’re both so young.”

“Are you for real?” Sometimes he found it endearing just how naïve Xander could be although he did wonder how the boy had survived on the Hellmouth.

“What do you mean?” Spike gave a contented sigh as Xander snuggled in close, enjoying the heat his lover exuded all the time. Even if he didn’t love the daft git with every breath he didn’t have to take, he would love how warm and content Xander made him feel. There was just something about him that said ‘home’ to every part of Spike and he wasn’t going to take that for granted any time soon. Xander had that little frown between his eyes that he got when he was trying to figure out just what trouble Spike and Heath had got themselves into this time but he was still relatively relaxed which meant Spike stood a chance of a re-run before they settled down to sleep.

“Xander, do you seriously think that anything you or I could do to stop our boy indulging in his new love given the proximity and the opportunity? If the boy’s anything like his Pop, he’s been dying to spread him out and make a meal of him for a while now—it’s not as if the boy’s a virg—”

“LA LA LA LA LA, I’m not listening, I’m not listening!” Xander jumped up and shoved his fingers in his ears, singing loudly out of tune. Spike laughed so hard he thought he was going to fall off the bed. Once he’d managed to get his mirth under control, he rolled on top of Xander and pulled his hands away from his head. Laying a gentle kiss onto the widely smiling mouth, he stared down into hazel eyes.

“You are sometimes so delightfully naïve considering everything you’ve seen. Don’t ever change love—you stay just the way you are.” He was rewarded for his soppiness by a long, hard kiss that had him squirming on top of Xander and wondering if they could stop talking about Heath.

“So, he’s not?”

“No love, probably from way before he came home to live with us.” He could see Xander giving the whole idea some thought—a little residual sadness clear in his eyes at what Heath’s life had been like before he came to be with them, the possible circumstances behind the loss of his innocence. Then Xander’s eyes widened and he looked completely horrified.

“I’m not putting lube in his bedroom!”

This time, Spike did fall off the bed.

* * *


End file.
